The Super hero's
by Powerranger lover101
Summary: When 4 kids get their powers they must learn to use them for good and to tell you guys this is not about the avengers i had to choose a category.


Chapter 1 The beginning

just something to tell you guys I thought of this by myself and it may include hero's the super man angel and many more so just to tell you that in the comments but comment and no nasty comments It will be deleted well enjoy

One Monday morning in the Albany High school there was a group of students. The School was going on a field trip at the science museum and Jim, Kayla, Jake,Lucas were very excited to go. I just can't wait to go to the museum of science. I wonder if they have bugs that are alive? Lucas said to get Kayla scared. Kayla looks at Lucas who is laughing and slaps him in the back of the head. Ow what was that for? Lucas asked looking at Kayla and rubbing the back of his head. THAT'S FOR TRYING TO SCARE ME! Kayla said angrily. Jim who was a bright boy and the leader of the gang looked at Lucas and Kayla who were fighting and shook his head. Come on guys stop fighting. The insects are dead so why would anyone keep a real insect in a glass cube with no food or anything it needs to survive? Jim said to Lucas and that is right so I don't need to worry and Lucas stop scaring me OK ! Kayla said. Fine Lucas said upset. Soon the teacher comes and tells the students it's time to go to the kids get to the bus and sit down together. Jake pull's out his psp and play's a shooting game. Lucas looks over and asks Jake "are you suppose to bring that at school? "Jake says "my mom said I could." The bus stops and pulls up to the museum. The teacher says let's go and make sure you stay in a group. "OK Jake,Jim,Lucas,and Kayla you are in a group." The kids laugh and jump for joy and the teacher says "follow me and please remember stay together." They go inside and see tons of insects even the one's back with the dinosaurs. Kayla takes a deep breath and looks in one of the cubes and see's a butterfly who seems to move and inch and then stops."Poor guy. "Kayla says and catches up with the gang. Lucas looks at all the neat bugs and heads to the spider exhibit."wow look at that one they are creepy "Lucas says in a sneaky voice he turns around and looks at a black widow which is dead. Then he feels a bite ouch! he said and runs out of the spider exhibit. He rubs his neck and go's to the gang. Then the teacher say's let's go to the bird exhibit. The groups follow and head into the looks at a colorful bird and smiles at it. until the bird attacks Kayla and peaks at her. The gang comes and shooes it away. Kayla who is in pain cries because the wound hurts and stings as if it had red pepper juice on ow ow ow ow ow ow she says. Jim comes over and checks the wound wow that thing is a big bump and is red like an apple Jim said. Kayla looks at him upset and get's up and walks to the gang still in pain. And the teacher moves on to the radiation room. Jake reads the sign Caution radiation room put on clothing. huh odd why would some one have an exhibit like this Jim said. They put on the clothes and went they saw a laser Jake smiles and takes a picture to put on his face book account he says this will get a lot of likes and comments and maybe more friends he says with joy and looks at some more neat stuff. Jim walks over to the laser and looks at the controls and start's to press buttons to fix it and accidentally presses the on button and the laser was pointed at him ZAP! Jim get's hit with the ray. When the laser stopped Jim was not hurt he felt fine and ran to the gang. Jake went ahead of the gang and went to the technology room and saw all these cool weapon's and gadgets and takes a picture and laughs. This is cool he said so he moved on and find's a neat belt and put's it in his backpack. He runs back to the gang who was headed to the aquarium. now we will swim with the fish and follow directions. The teacher said and the students put on their scuba gear and enter the water. After a few minutes the teacher says ok class we will go and eat lunch as they walk to the cafe all of sudden Jim startes to feel weird. I feel weird. Jim says like what your tummy or your whole body? Kayla ask " whole body" Jim he grabs on to the table and puts his head on the table jake pulls out his phone and publishes his photos on facebook and going to be famous! Then lucas comes from the bathroom and sits down. Where were you? Kayla ask in the bathroom lucas replied well looks like we have to go back but meet me at my house lucas said ok jim jake and kayla replied, time to go the teacher called.


End file.
